The Boy Who Climbed A Tree
by Tono Radish
Summary: Young Ludwig took a walk in the park one day for no reason what so ever. It was in that park he met Feli. Epic cute one shot! YOLO! Look it's just cute okay?


**The Boy Who Climbed A tree**

It was just another day for Ludwig; he had just finished his homework and had the feeling he should go the park, so he did. Taking a stroll, he thought to himself about what he would have for dinner that night. Then he smiled because he remembered his mutti would be making his favorite, wurst.

He whistled to himself and hummed along with the birds the flew overhead. Then he thought about how bored he had been lately. There was a routine and he like it, but somewhere deep inside he craved an adventure. No there was no reason he had to come to the park, he just felt he should.

Ludwig was fifteen, but he had quite the adult air about him. It was this natural sense of maturity that not only made him a trophy son to his parents, but got him in trouble with other kids. He was never one to make friends, not that he didn't want them, but he just didn't know how to make them. His older brother left behind quite the legacy, which kept kids from speaking to him. His brother was what many would call a dick and a hooligan. To make this over the top Ludwig was also very quite and reserved. People often mistook this for being stuck up. That was not the case however.

Ludwig really did not know what it meant to have a friend, nor did he care to. Even so he was very kind and he had a natural urge to help people, though few accepted his efforts. Only the adults seemed to understand. That is, until this one fine day at the park.

A cat ran by his feet, "Hallo?"

It meowed in response and ran away.

"Hmm. Oh vell."

It was then he heard a scream, a very girlish scream followed by some crying. Was someone being attacked? Ludwig heard on the news that lately there was a sudden rise in creepers. Ludwig was very big for his age and ran after the sound of the crying. He had to save this poor girl. His feet pulled him as fast as possible; it was more than a simple need to help this time though. Not that he believed in such new age phenomena, but it was almost as if some cosmic force was pulling him toward the voice of this girl. It was strange and familiar. The wind pushed him to go faster and faster, yes, there was definitely a reason he came to the park today. Somewhere, someone was unfolding a new world before him. Could this be some kind of adventure? Could this be the start of some new life?

The crying stopped, and so did he.

"Help me…"

Ludwig looked up and a tear hit his forehead. He rubbed at it and looked around, no creepers. The crying girl was up in a tree. Could it be so simple? Was she just stuck?

"Umm, do you help?" He asked.

"Oh! My hero! Thank goodness! I've been stuck up here for ours until this cat showed up and I asked it to help me but instead it scratched me and ran away and it hurt so bad I started to scream!" She rambled a lot.

Ludwig looked up at the girl, the sunlight streaming through the leaves behind her. She had short brown hair and this one odd curl defying gravity.

"Why don't you climb down?"

"Climb down? I'm not even sure how I climbed up?"

He thought about it.

"Look, you're not that high up, so you can just jump?"

"Jump!? Are you crazy!?"

He stared at her some more. If he had any opinion of his own he'd say she was pretty. Then this annoying voice started laughing in the back of his head,

"Kesesese, do it!"

Ludwig sighed; he could never escape his older brother. Even his voice followed him everywhere. Ludwig cleared his throat and held out his arms, the voice of his older brother getting louder and louder. Ludwig cringed, his face turning bright red, and he held out his arms to the girl.

"If you jump I- I'll catch you!"

"Woah really!?"

"J- ja!"

She stared at him, her mouth slightly open as she clung to her branch. As anyone would say, she was certainly pretty.

"Okay, I'm gonna trust you. Don't let me FALLLLLLL!"

She fell out of the tree and Ludwig ran to catch her. He barely did, she was heavier than her thin frame let on. Jesus what did this girl eat? He let her down onto her feet and he took note of her rosy cheeks and big eyes.

"Thank you mister! Woah you're tall! Like really tall! You're huge!"

"Uhhh thanks?"

She got up onto her tiptoes, "I can't get as tall as you. Boo hoo."

Ludwig's hand shot up to cover his face, just how red was it? Red enough for him to feel.

"Hey! Since you saved me I'll take you out for Pasta!"

"No it's fine."

"Come on, we can even call it a date!"

"No! Really it's fine!"

"You don't like me?" She made a pouty face.

He twitched, how cute could one person be? He extended his hand.

"My name is Ludwig." His voice cracked and he wanted to kill himself.

"Tee hee, your voice cracked. Well my name is Feliciano! But all of my boyos call me Feli! So you can too!" Her hand shot up to cheer but she ended up smacking him in the face, "Oh no! I'm sorry!?"

"I- It's fine… An accident."

"Let me kiss it and make it better!"

"What!? No! It's fine!?"

"Let me kiss it!"

"No!"

"Let me kiss it!"

"No!"

"Ludwig! Let me kiss it!"

"Feli! No!"

She ran away about ten feet. What was she doing? She turned back around and stared at him with determination. Oh no. She ran at break neck speed and jumped onto him knocking him over.

When he opened his eyes after the initial pain, she was on top of him, and in the tumbled they ended up in a kiss.

She sat up and smiled brightly, "Oh no I missed your cheek? Oh well. Hahaha!"

His face was bright red, and he couldn't get any words to come out. His first kiss with some strange girl he met in the park? Was the universe trying to tell him something? Was he going to have to marry this girl now?

She smiled at him, "uhh that wasn't your first kiss right?"

He still couldn't even move.

"Oh shoot, it was. Haha well if it makes you feel any better my first kiss was with a boy too!"

Ludwig sat up and stared at her, "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Did you say a boy?"

She nodded, "Yeah? I'm a boyo?"

He stared at her, him. He nodded to himself, "Fuck the universe."

"What? Hey don't get so upset? Here!"

He got up and ran away and came back with a stick, "This is my sticky friend! He can be yours now too!"

Feli gave Ludwig the stick and he looked at it with a what the hell face.

"I hope I see you again someday Ludwig! We can be best friends okay?"

The boy skipped off and Ludwig realized the sun was turning orange. He watched at the boy skipped away and then saw the cat from earlier which proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Feli and his kindness. Ludwig got up and ran over to remove the cat.

"Wow! Saving my life twice in one day! You're really nice!"

Ludwig stared at Feli and said, "I hope I see you again too Feli!"

Feli screamed, "YEAH!"

Feli held up his pinky, "Pinky promise!"

"uh Ja?"

Ludwig had seen many kids do that sort of thing in school, but he could honestly say he had never part taken himself.

"We'll meet again someday! Because that's what best friends do!"

"Best friends, sure. Ja. We'll meet again."

**The End**


End file.
